Age Difference
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker's brother has an opinion on his new girlfriend, Jess.  He thinks she is too young.  Ah, siblings...  Part of my 1000 Words or Less A Day Challenge.


Title: Age Difference

Rating: T

Spoilers: None

Description: Becker's brother has an opinion on his new girlfriend, Jess. He thinks she is too young. Ah, siblings...

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters. This is for fun.

591 Words

Author's Note: Part of my 1000 or Less a Day- short stories of variable themes, I'm trying to write one a day until New Years. Part of my plan to relieve stress.

Age Difference

"What do you mean she's too young?" asked Becker.

"She's 19," said Ashley, his brother. "She's just a kid, Hil. Not too mention that there's a seven year age difference."

"I don't think it's your business."

"Don't get mad bro. I'm just saying..."

"I don't want your opinion, Ash. You've met her once."

"OK, you're right. Still, nineteen, dude."

"Stop, now," said Becker.

Ashley backed off. He knew that tone. He'd pushed his brother too far.

The next day Jess arrived at Becker's, dressed to impress his brother and his brother's girlfriend.

Becker opened the door.

"Hi beautiful," he said, kissing her.

"Hi back," she said.

"You look amazing. You always do, but today...wow."

Jess blushed. She wore a straight navy sheath dress, ending above the knee, and a fresh, spring green cropped jacket, hitting at her ribs. Her heels, bracelets and headband were all bright green.

"You're sweet," she said. "I wanted to impress them."

"You impress me."

She smiled brightly.

"So, what's the girlfriend like?"

"Haven't met her."

"Well, what kind of girl does Ashley like?"

"Breathing."

"You're terrible," said Jess, smacking him lightly.

Becker chuckled.

"Want to help me with the tea?"

"Of course. You do have biscuits, right?"

Becker smirked. "Yes, I stock up on them now. My girlfriend likes them."

She giggled.

Jess was arranging several types of biscuits on a plate when the door bell rang.

"Ooh! I'll get it," she said, running for the door.

"Jess, no. Let me. Jess!"

Jess giggled as they raced to the door, Becker grabbing her at the last minute and spinning her behind him.

"No fair!" she yelled, as they both giggled.

Becker was laughing when he opened the door. Jess was still fighting him.

"Uh, hi," said Ashley.

"Hi, Ash," he said. "Hang on just a sec." He left the door open, as he grabbed a giggling Jess and pushed her away.

"Ok, this is weird. That is not by brother laughing and playing," said Ash.

"Apparently it is," said his girlfriend.

"Sorry," said Jess breathlessly. "My fault. I get a bit silly. Hi. I'm Jess," she said, holding her hand out.

"Hi. I'm Marilyn. It's nice to meet you."

Jess smiled.

"This is my big brother, Hilary," said Ashley.

Becker winced. "I like to be called Becker, and Ash refuses. It's nice to meet you Marilyn."

"You too. Ash hasn't spoken of you at all," she said with a grin.

Becker laughed loudly. "Kind of figured. I'd hide me too, though."

"We made tea, and Becker bought the best biscuits," said Jess. "I have him trained."

"That's good. Ashley is proving difficult to train," said Marilyn, walking to the kitchen with Jess.

The brothers were left alone in the hall.

"She seems nice," said Becker.

Ashley smiled.

"But you've got a lot of nerve lecturing me about age differences."

"What do you mean, Hil?"

Becker smiled. "Don't get the wrong idea. I don't care. If she's nice and good to you, then great and the years don't matter, but bro, there's more than seven years difference between you."

Ashley blushed. "It's totally different."

"Yeah," said Becker. "You're the one dating someone older."

Ashley shrugged his shoulders.

"You're a hypocrite," said Becker.

"Dude, she's hot, smart, sweet, and in bed..."

"I'm gonna throw up, I swear," said Becker.

Ashley smiled. "You're so easy."

"Hey, where are our guys?" called Jess.

"Yeah, get in here Beckers," called Marilyn.

"I'm gonna like her, I can tell," said Becker, and he and Ashley joined their girlfriends.

The End


End file.
